


Soup for the Soul

by Arithanas



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/pseuds/Arithanas
Summary: Matt friends worry for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clocketpatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocketpatch/gifts).



The voices were quiet, but for Matt Murdock were clear as the toll of the bells.

Foggy and Karen were discussing over the stove. The topic was Matt or, to be more precise, Daredevil. Foggy wanted some kind of a non-traceable gizmo for those times when his “night job” proved to be superior to Matt’s endurance. Karen was getting angry; Matt could tell by the way the knife rhythmically hit the chopping board.

Tap-tap-tap-tap, sharp and dull.

Karen’s words were anything but that, yet Matt was engrossed in the different smells that wafted to his bed.

The earthy flavor of chopped potatoes mingled with the acid of garlic and onion browning lightly in a mix of olive oil and butter.

Real butter. None of those industrial substitutes.

It must be Thursday, because there was no way they could found butter in the convenience stores of Hell Kitchen. Matt was sure those fresh vegetables were bought on 57th Street Greenmarket by the way the plastic bag crept as one of the carrots began to roll over the others and falling to the counter.

The satisfying crackle of the celery as it was diced accompanied the sound of the oil frying half a pound of chicken breast. The bubbles broke, releasing the perfumed aroma of melted fat and seared meat.

Foggy’s voice dropped a bit, as he always did when he was getting ready to deliver the punch line of the joke. Karen’s laugh sounded over the celery and the spinach covering the meat.

Matt rejoiced in their friends’ camaraderie as his mouth filled with saliva. He was starving and wondered how much time he has spent in dreamland this time. He didn’t feel pain and that was worrisome.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Karen was not chopping carrots, that slow hit was Foggy’s.

“Will he wake up, Foggy?”

The brush of Foggy’s hand over Karen’s dress sounded like sandpaper.  Karen moaned and sniffled and her tears felt on the hot oil and some greasy droplets. The need to comfort his friends rushed through Matt’s body as a shiver.

And then Matt noticed, he couldn’t raise his hand from the bed…


End file.
